1. Field
This disclosure relates to a photoresist composition for manufacturing a color filter and a display substrate. Additionally this disclosure relates to a photoresist composition for manufacturing a color filter used for a display apparatus and a display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image using light and a light providing assembly providing the light to the display panel. The display panel includes a planarity of pixel cells, a switching element, a pixel electrode, a common electrode and a color filter. The display panel may use a liquid crystal as a display element.
A white light provided to the display panel from the light providing assembly passes through a liquid crystal layer including the liquid crystal and the color filter so that the display panel displays a color image generated from a variable color mixture of light. For example, the display panel includes a red color filter (“R”), a green color filter (“G”) and a blue color filter (“B”), and three color lights, which are converted by the color filters of the display panel are mixed to represent various colors.
A pigment as a colorant representing a color has been used in each of the color filters. However, recently, a dye is used with the pigment in order to improve the brightness. Although a hybrid type colorant including the pigment and the dye is used, the brightness is marginally improved. In order to solve the above problem, a dye having a high luminance may be used to maximize the brightness while excluding the pigment.
When the colorant includes only the dye, an entire brightness may be improved. However, a black brightness is increased so that the contrast ratio is undesirably decreased. Thus, there remains a need for an improved colorant.